<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tommy is sad, but tubbo's there by moggin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554837">tommy is sad, but tubbo's there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin'>moggin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Fluff, Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, Height Differences, Hugs, Light Angst, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its literally the title. shameless sad cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tommy is sad, but tubbo's there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was having, for lack of a better word, a shit day.  In the morning, Techno decided it would be funny to prank Tommy by mixing up his chests. Tommy had to spend the whole morning fixing them. Ghostbur was just trying to be nice when he put blue dye all over everything, but that also took ages to clean, and on top of that Tommy had gotten into a bout with some zombies that hadn’t burned in the daylight. They trampled his crops. </p><p>	He was just… sad. At the beginning, he was angry. Pissed off at Techno for his prank and pissed off at Ghostbur for putting dye everywhere, even though he knew it wasn’t meant to be rude.</p><p>	Then the zombies had trampled his crops and bitten his arm, and now he was down a health potion and he had to replant everything.</p><p>	He was used to keeping his character up, withstanding anything that was in his way through sheer confidence, comedy and anger. He had handled wars. He had handled the death of his brother. He had handled the tyranny of Schlatt. But those were all events that spanned a long time, and even though today’s events seemed meager in weight, Tommy was past his limit.</p><p>	Or maybe all of the other events had just built up inside him, and this was the perfect opportunity for them to come out.</p><p>	If he was being completely honest, Tommy thought he could probably manage to not cry out of frustration and sadness(though he didn’t really know why he was sad) before he retreated to his room for the night, where he could sleep on the issue and he’d be better the next day.</p><p>	He thought.</p><p>	Tubbo had been planning to come to Tommy’s house to give back How To Sex 3, which Tommy had lent him to go show Ranboo. Tubbo walked down the wooden path to Tommy’s house, holding the book in his right hand. Since Tubbo had stepped down as president and declared everyone in L’Manburg of equal power, he had started wearing his worn green t-shirt and jeans again. It was a nice change from his uncharacteristic three-piece suit. </p><p>	When he was in sight of Tommy’s house, he saw Tommy just staring at his trampled crops. Not doing anything, just staring and holding his stone hoe loosely in his hand.</p><p>	“Tommy?”</p><p>	Tommy turned his head slowly to look at Tubbo, who was wearing a worried expression. The shorter boy walked over. “Hello, Tubbo.”</p><p>	They were silent for a minute as Tommy robotically tilled the dirt, Tubbo getting more worried about his best friend as more time passed and Tommy still hadn’t asked him about the book he was holding. He normally would have snatched it back by now.</p><p>	“Tommy, are you okay?”</p><p>	He thought he could hold out until the end of the day. He really did. But the presence of his best friend and the worry in the boy’s eyes made him simply unable to lie, to tell him he was fine.</p><p>	So he let himself break.</p><p>	Tommy let out a quiet sob, shaking his head. No, he wasn’t okay. Tubbo made a soft noise that sounded a bit like “oh, Toms” but came out more like a sigh as he set the book down on the ground and walked over to Tommy. He took the hoe out of his friend’s hand, laying that on the floor as well, before wrapping him in a tight, loving hug.</p><p>	Tommy bent down to reciprocate the hug, burying his eyes in the crook of Tubbo’s neck and wrapping his lanky arms around Tubbo’s warm frame. He let out another sob, this one louder. Tubbo just let him cry, rubbing soothing circles into his back and leaning his head against Tommy’s. It took a minute for Tubbo to realize just how hunched over Tommy was, and to realize that it probably wasn’t a comfortable position.</p><p>	Tubbo pulled away and Tommy straightened up, looking hurt that Tubbo stopped hugging him. Betrayed, almost. Tubbo quickly shot that notion down by grabbing his hand and taking him to the side of his house, where he stood on a raised bit of land, a little more than a foot high. He stood on the edge of it, opening his arms and motioning for Tommy to come hug him. Tommy understood, walking up to Tubbo and holding him tightly, like he would disappear if he let go. </p><p>	Tubbo understood, though, because wasn’t that exactly what had happened with his brother?</p><p>	He rested his chin on the blonde’s head, carding slow fingers through his hair and holding him close. Tommy had his head against Tubbo’s chest, his ear pressed against the right side of it, listening to his heartbeat as he poured out his emotions into the old, soft shirt.</p><p>	It was a couple minutes before Tommy stopped crying. The taller boy was never really one to cry for extended periods of time. Instead of mentioning the breakdown when Tommy pulled away, Tubbo asked if he wanted to watch the sunset and listen to a music disc or two.</p><p>	Tommy agreed, and nobody questioned it when the two boys were asleep together on the bench that night, Tommy resting his head on Tubbo’s shoulder and Tubbo with his head resting on Tommy’s and an arm around the boy.</p><p>	They had both been through so much, but as long as they had each other, they decided it didn’t really matter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>